Fallen Angel Mission 3: Wrecking Ball
This mission's briefing introduces the player to Giovanni, a member of Keeper Command and head of the Keepers' Tribunal. Giovanni changes Ambrosia's orders and instructs her not to liquidate Remus himself. The Keepers prefer that the Confederation be distracted by and focus their attention on the pirate clans rather than covert operations undertaken in its defense. As long as Remus is left alive, the pirate clans are as well and that is sufficient for Giovanni. The rest of the mission remains unchanged. The player is to kill everyone else at the weapons exchange (human and protoss alike), and is still to find and kill the Corridor 9 traitor who developed the weapon Remus is selling. Remus' Complex Entrance Ambrosia's squad begins in the entryway shown above, decloaking and cutting down Remus' security force in a matter of seconds. More security move to intercept the squad and will meet a similar fate as the player moves forward in the complex. The player will be halted by a cutscene when a large, seemingly empty room appears in front of the squad. Thanatos scans the area and determines it is full of Crayfish Mines. The mines themselves are not visible to the naked eye but can be detected with a close proximity sensor. The player must move at least one Keeper through the room without setting off any of the mines (as that will instantly kill the Keeper) in order to reach the red flag at the end. If the player moves in proximity to a mine, a shrill beeping sound will be heard. This is indication for the player not to proceed in that direction. By slowly moving the Keeper through the room and stepping back when the beep is heard, a player can find the safe path used by the pirates to navigate the room. Once at the end, the player needs to dispatch some pirates near the mine controls and move the Keeper to the flag to deactivate them. More security are in the next room and while a bit overwhelming for just one Keeper, they are easily cut down by the squad. The player should leave behind 1-2 Keepers in the Mine Room and move the other three ahead. There are two doors, one of which is secured to the left. The door to the right is accessible. Pirate Science Team When the player moves the Keepers in the room he/she will find it is full of pirate civilian personnel (scientists and med-techs) who immediately make a run for it. There are many of them and even firing as fast as possible, the Keepers may not kill them all. This is why the player should have left behind 1-2 Keepers in the Mine Room. By moving one of the Keepers to the red flag, he/she will reactivate the mines and the civilians will be blown to pieces trying to run through. If any civilians escape the Keepers and the mine room is not activated before they get through, a facility-wide general alarm will sound, all doors will seal, and the Keepers will lose the element of surprise. The mission will be failed. Once all civilians are slain, Ambrosia's squad will find a keycard in the laboratory which can be picked up by moving one of the Keepers next to it. This card allows the player to gain access to the secure door opposite the lab and continue moving through the complex. Laser Line Defenses Directly through the secure door the player will find the laser sentry puzzle. Three sentry drones (Science vessels as shown above) will move through the area in very predictable patterns. The player needs to move the Keeper through when the drones are NOT flying overhead. If a drone flies over a Keeper (or in proximity to a Keeper) it will vaporize him/her instantly. Through the path there are several red flags which represent safe spots. The sentries will not 'detect' the player if he/she is at a flag. When asked how this is possible in an interview with StarCraft: Legacy, the campaign creator (Oracle) answered that the flags represent air ducts that the Keepers could crawl into to avoid detection. Along the path are automated defenses which must be destroyed or they block the Keeper from moving forward. The player should not destroy them until safely at a flag. Trying to destroy the automated defenses while between flags increases the likelihood that one of the sentries will fly too close and kill the Keeper. At the end of the path is a console marked with a flag which, if the player moves the Keeper next to it, will shut down the laser sentries. The rest of the Keepers can safely move through. The door to the next area is also unlocked. After fighting through some more token security forces, the player will find two more doors, one which is secured and one which is not. Inside the door which is not secured is a control room. The player will need to kill all but one of the civilians in the room after which a cutscene will play out where Ambrosia asks the person for access codes. The person claims he does not have them and is killed. Whether he did or not is irrelevant to the Keepers as their discussion indicates. Ambrosia hacks the security protocols herself to grant access through the remaining doors in the facility. The Keepers then move through the next door and come to the complex's exhaust venting system. Rather than move through the heart of the complex where the bulk of Remus' forces are located, Ambrosia opts for the exhaust system since the path will be sparsely defended to reach Remus through the facility's back door. Complex Exhaust System Similar to most puzzles in Fallen Angel, the player must move the Keepers to safe spots between exhaust blasts from the complex's fusion generators. The exhaust blasts start on the left and end on the right of the path. The player should move the Keepers from one safe spot to the next (safe spots are alcoves in the wall as shown in the screenshot above) just after the exhaust blast passes by. The pirates are aware that the exhaust system is a security breach and so protoss are stationed in each of the alcoves as guardians and are accompanied by observers (negating the Keepers' cloaks). The player should move no more than one Keeper for the first run and should move the Keeper inside the alcove BEFORE killing the protoss. If the player is lucky, the protoss will get caught in the exhaust blasts this way. At the end of the path is a beacon doodad. This phase of the mission is not complete until the player moves ALL '5' Keepers to the beacon. There is no way to shut down the exhaust (to do so would cause the complex generators to shut down or overload and destroy the facility). After a brief discussion cutscene, the player's squad splits in two. Ambrosia alone will move to assassinate the Corridor 9 traitor, the other Keepers will move to set explosives in the complex armory to destroy it after the Keepers exfiltrate. The player has 15:00 minutes to complete both phases of this part of the mission. After a small walk through a lightly defended corridor to the north, Ambrosia will arrive at her destination. S.I.S.K.O. Ambrosia will face the prototype droid S.I.S.K.O. (Systems Integrated Soldier Killing Organisms), an attack drone designed to destroy Zerg and a 'boss' for purposes of the mission. S.I.S.K.O. employs several attacks including conventional weapons fire. The first, again like many bosses in Fallen Angel, involves moving the Keeper away from red flags while S.I.S.K.O. launches missiles from its back which detonate on the flags' locations. If Ambrosia is anywhere near the flags, she will be killed instantly. The robot also blasts an EMP pulse through the fighting area, shorting out Ambrosia's cloak for a few seconds at a time. The player will find that it is best to fight S.I.S.K.O. from higher elevations when uncloaked as some of the robot's shots will not connect with Ambrosia due to the terrain advantage. Gun to gun, Ambrosia will lose to the robot every time if fighting on the same elevation. The player should also cloak whenever possible. S.I.S.K.O. also releases charged electrical pulses along the lower and upper floors which are preceded by warnings to that effect. When the mission instructions indicate for the player to move to higher or lower ground, this must be done or the player will be killed instantly. The electricity has no graphic but is accompanied by a loud sound to let the player know when it starts and ends. Once the robot is dispatched, Ambrosia finds the scientist and kills him. Remus' Pirate Operatives The remaining four Keepers must then complete their part of the mission. Moving south through the door will lead the player to the trap room shown above. In addition to a line of automated defenses on both sides, a platoon of troops will emerge further from the south. The player is best off to let the Keepers select their own targets instead of focused fire. The Keepers' weapons are powerful enough to kill all targets in one shot allowing up to four to be killed per cycle of weapons fire instead of one. Once through this part, the Keepers come across another sentry drone. This drone moves back and forth at the end of a corridor and shoots electricity all the way to the end. To navigate through this (in time) the player should bring two Keepers per trip and should save the game after each successful attempt. The player needs to move the Keepers down and up depending on where the explosions were last (move the Keepers to where the explosions 'last' appeared). Once through this part, the Keepers will come face to face with Remus' covert operatives. They are heavily armored and lack conventional attacks. Instead they, if you can believe it, fire lasers at locations predetermined by flags. Move the Keepers away from the flags during the fight and shoot the operatives. The operatives have thousands of hit points in their armor and just need to be worn down. It does not matter which order you kill the operatives in as all must die for the encounter to be won. Once the operatives are dead, the player will move to the previously blocked door which has a beacon doodad on the other side. Move the Keepers to the beacon and they will be moved to the hangar area where they are just in time to hear the deal going down between Remus and the protoss. Remus and Protoss Arms Deal A cutscene unfolds in which Remus and the protoss negotiator, Judicator Fraus, nearly come to blows. Remus refuses to hand over the prototype of the weapon unless Fraus first doubles his payment and Fraus is infuriated that the human has changed the terms of the bargain from the original agreement. Remus offers only the design schematics as an up front part of the trade. After heated debate, Fraus backs down knowing that the Protoss want the weapon enough to pay the additional fee. Throughout the scene, the player will see protoss probes shuffling crystals back and forth. These are the payment that Remus wants. The danger free power source offered by the crystals is worth a substantial amount of money to the Confederation. The scene returns to the Keepers at which point Ambrosia instructs the squad to waste everything but Remus. The player should be certain that he/she is under cloak as the quantity of defenders in this area will cut the squad down easily otherwise. When the Keepers attack, Fraus is again infuriated with Remus in that he allowed the security of the exchange to be compromised. Fraus orders his protoss security detail to attack the intruders alongside Remus' security forces. The Keepers will have the ability to screen for protoss observers and as long as those are dispatched quickly, the player will be able to slaughter the defenders easily. Failing to destroy observers will likely cost the life of a Keeper and fail the mission. Judicator Fraus escapes and leaves Remus to fend for himself. Ambrosia obtains the location of the prototype weapon from Remus. The weapon is a psionic emitter which can generate psionic storms on the battlefield similar to a protoss templar; Corridor 9 refers to it as psionic artillery. Ambrosia also leaves Remus with the message Giovanni instructed, "If you play with matches, you can get burned." It is made clear during this conversation and during the mission briefing that the Keepers provide funding for Remus' operations in order to distract ConFed with his activities. Remus, accountable to the Keepers, is not supposed to engage in R&D without Keeper consent. By doing so with the psionics weapon, he violated that trust and it resulted in him losing the weapon and the complex. Ambrosia leaves Remus alive as instructed by Giovanni despite the other Keepers' dislike of that decision. This completes the mission as the complex is destroyed, the exchange was halted, and the Corridor 9 traitor is dead. If the player completed the mission in under 45 minutes, he/she will have Ambrosia alone teleported to a boss encounter with 'Demos.' If the player defeats Demos (no time limit), he/she will gain access to the Fallen Angel bonus mission 4: Operation Awakening. If the player required more than 45 minutes to complete the mission, he/she will skip the bonus mission and the next playable mission will be Mission 5: Demons on the Run. Demos and Bonus Mission Demos will not attack the player and will move through the battlefield on a predictable path. Various protoss units will spawn every thirty seconds to intercept the player including dragoons and zealots. Two observers patrol the area making the player's cloak largely useless (these observers can not be screened to be made visible). In addition, a dark templar moves through the area on a path opposite Demos and will attack the player. As the player will not be able to see the dark templar, he/she will need to outrun it. The most effective way to slay Demos is to ensure that the protoss defenders do not have the ability to gain numbers. The defenders should be the first priority and Demos second. Then the player need only stay ahead of the dark templar and shoot Demos when he moves in range of Ambrosia. It will take a few minutes to complete the fight but once done, the player will move to the campaign's bonus mission.